


Intimacy

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft lovin, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: As a challenge to myself to try to write something short, I asked a friend to send me ships along with choices from a non-sexual intimacy prompt list. Thus was born:Napping HanceRubbing HeithSmooching Klanceand Holding Shance





	1. Hance

**Author's Note:**

> Hance ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together

Waking up from a nap was tricky business. 

 

Most of the time it was like opening your eyes to a post-apocalyptic world. One in which someone had inexplicably fed you hot coals and sandpaper, leaving your throat sore and your brain more than a little muddled as you try to piece together what year it is and where exactly you are. 

 

Then, there was the rare and nearly impossible to achieve refreshing nap. 

 

Once in a blue moon the angels would smile down upon mere mortals and bless them with a nap that actually restored energy, improved mood, and made the universe just a little bit brighter and less terrible in its wake.

 

As Hunk blinked his eyes open, squinting at the too bright artificial lighting of the ship, he thanked his lucky stars that this nap, though unplanned, was one of the latter. 

 

Even more blessed was the warm body spread out over his own, sprawled like a starfish with his head cradled on Hunk’s chest.

 

“Lance,” he hummed softly, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up grumpy. “Lance, we fell asleep.”

 

He ran his hand up the line of Lance’s spine, and back down, rubbing to try to wake him gently. Lance just grumbled and buried his face deeper into Hunk’s shirt. 

 

“Hey. Come on, you’ve been looking forward to this break. I think we probably landed a while ago, we should get up.”

 

He got a grumpy noise in response. He let his hand come to a stop, but all that achieved was an even _grumpier_ sound and an impatient wiggle. Hunk smiled as he went back to rubbing, feeling absurdly fond for the ridiculous man lying curled up on him. 

 

“Come on buddy, this is the planet with the fountains Allura told us about,” he coaxed, pausing for a second in his rubbing to pat him lightly on the shoulder. “We might not have much time. I don’t know how long we’ve been out.”

 

“Not long enough,” Lance finally said, voice rough with sleep. His words roll lazy and almost slurred from his mouth, like he can't muster the energy to make all of the sounds necessary and his scratchy throat doesn't want to anyways. Hunk privately thinks it makes him sound kind of rugged, not that he’d tell him that. Unless he needed a pick me up. Or asked. Okay, fine, he was probably going to let it slip eventually, but not right now while he had the mission of waking Lance up to achieve.

 

Hunk sighed, privately agreeing that he wouldn’t mind a few more ticks of time with Lance’s solid weight settled on top of him. “Fountains,” he reminded him halfheartedly. 

 

“Fountains can wait,” Lance sighed sleepily. “Arms please.” 

 

With a low chuckle Hunk wrapped his arms around his needy boyfriend. Lance made a tiny pleased noise, the nail in Hunk’s proverbial coffin. “Only ten more minutes. You’ll regret missing the fountains if we don’t go.” 

 

Lance mumbles something, rubs his cheek against Hunk’s chest and is out like a light a few ticks later. Which is fine. Hunk can wait. After all, the only thing better than a rare refreshing nap, is a not-so-rare cuddle fest with Lance.


	2. Heith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heith ♜: Shoulder rubs

“Man, was it me or were the Marmorites way more stabby than usual in training today?” Hunk sounded exhausted as he flopped down onto the floor. He slipped off the top of his armor, too hot to be bothered by wearing anything more than the thin white tank top he had underneath. 

 

Keith and Shiro looked down at him, both smiling slightly for different reasons.

 

“Yes, they’ve been ramping up the intensity lately. I’ll go talk to them. I think you guys could use a break for the rest of the day,” Shiro said kindly, taking his leave to go speak to Kolivan.

 

Hunk rolled out his shoulders, feeling the ache in his muscles and wincing at all of the popping sounds the action made. “That man is a saint,” he said with feeling.

 

A soft sound alerted him to Keith sitting down beside him. When he opened his eyes, sure enough there he was, staring at him with that intensity he seemed to use for anything from monsters, to friends and lovers, to a random shoe sitting on the floor.

 

Hunk was still getting used to knowing where he fell on that spectrum. Especially with Keith looking at him with such an unreadable expression.

 

“Is your shoulder hurting you?” he asked, which explained the little line of concentration between his eyebrows.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, they usually hurt. Or at least, they’re stiff you know?”

 

Hunk shrugged, wincing as his shoulder popped as if to emphasize his point. Keith’s frown deepened, his bottom lip jutting out just enough to make him look sort of puppy dog-ish and ridiculously precious.

 

“Here,” Keith moved behind him, making Hunk tip his head back to keep him in sight. He smiled at that, something so fond it made Hunk feel warm and nervous, like the first time he'd made a soufflé standing too close to the oven and barely breathing with excited nerves. Only this was way way better.

 

With a gentle hand on the top of his head, Keith eased him forward until he could see Shiro chatting with Kolivan, and Lance running away screeching from a cackling Pidge and her bayard.

 

He furrowed his brow as he felt Keith kneel behind him. “Hey buddy, what are you - ow!”

 

Keith's fingers instantly eased their grip on his poor shoulders. “Sorry!” He was quick to soothe, voice high and a little thin in that way it got when he was really worked up or nervous. “Sorry. Just relax.”

 

His hands squeezed again, gentler this time, as Keith tentatively began massaging his shoulders.

 

“Oh. Oh man, that feels amazing,” Hunk sighed blissfully, his eyes sliding closed. “You can add more pressure, it's good.”

 

Keith did, and Hunk felt himself go liquid, tension melting out of every limb at once. He was always a sucker for a massage.

 

He made a sound of contentment as Keith's hands got bolder, digging in deeper and moving down to work at the sore muscles of his upper back as well.

 

Hunk whimpers when Keith hits a tender spot right above his shoulder blade and Keith freezes. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“Yeah, but it's good. It hurts to work out the knots, but it feels amazing after,” Hunk explained, and not a second later Keith was back at it.

 

“Huh,” he said, as though he'd just unlocked a secret power in Red.

 

Hunk was hit with a thought. “Wait, is this the first massage you’ve ever done?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh man, you're a natural! I am so honored to be your first,” he gushed, before realizing what that sounded like. Keith's hands gentled again, and Hunk felt his smirk on his lips as they pressed against his shoulder.  “I mean uh, you know what I mean. Massage wise. Your first massage-ee.”

 

Keith chuckled, soft enough that Hunk was the only one who could hear it. A sound just for him. His arms wrapped almost nervously around Hunk’s chest. “Me too,” he said, resting his forehead against the shoulder he'd just kissed.

 

“Groooooss,” Pidge’s voice snapped Hunk out of the moment. He opened his eyes to Pidge and Lance standing in front of them, pulling faces.

 

“Seriously dudes. Get a room,” Lance agreed.

 

Hunk can't help but blush slightly at the attention, but he places his hand over Keith's, gently keeping it against his chest.

 

“Should we?” Keith asks, smirk evident in his voice.

 

“Sure,” Hunk agrees amicably, more than willing to bother Lance and Pidge, especially after they'd interrupted his fantastic massage.

 

“Ughh seriously?” Lance yelps. Pidge rolls her eyes beside him.

 

“No. Training isn't over yet,” Keith grins. “What do you think Hunk? Two against two?”

 

He lowers his voice, lips next to Hunk’s ear as he says “I’ll give you another massage after.”

 

He's pretty sure it's meant to be an innocent promise, but it makes Hunk blush anyways.

 

He nods.

 

“Woo!" Lance hollers. "We're gonna kick your-ouch! Pidge! We're on the same team!” 

 

Pidge whistles innocently, tucking her bayard behind her back, and Hunk has to laugh at the look of betrayal on Lance's face.

 

He grins at Keith as his boyfriend hops to his feet and turns to offer him a hand up.

 

He’ll be taking him up on that offered massage later for sure. 


	3. Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses

“No no no, I don’t think so. Sit your stupid butt back down.”

Lance’s arms were around Keith’s middle before he could fully stand, gently but firmly pulling him back down. 

“I’m fine,” he protested, even as he let himself be manhandled onto a warm lap. “It’s not that bad.”

“I’m fine, it’s not that bad,” Lance mocked, one hand coming up to run through his hair. “You got shot dummy.” 

Keith grunted, a low annoyed sound, but closed his eyes as long skilled fingers combed through the hair they supposedly despised. “The healing pods will take care of it.”

Lance sighed through his nose. “Yeah, but that’s not the point. You still got shot dude. And those bandages are only gonna be good for a little while. So stop pacing like a caged lion and making all your blood leak out and just sit here and wait for the others to come back for us.” 

Lance was probably right. Walking on his wounded leg wasn’t going to help anything, but he hated feeling like he was just sitting waiting for either disaster or rescue. He wanted to be up, to be doing something to help the others locate them, or at least feel less like a sitting duck.

“I can literally hear you thinking,” Lance said, exasperated. He let Keith sit up, but there wasn’t enough time to stand before Lance had shuffled around to his front to check on his leg. “Yup. Look at that. Still shot. Can you please just relax now?” 

Keith opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the press of smooth lips against his forehead. Lance lingered there for a moment, and all protests died on Keith’s lips. “Fine.”

“Hah! Finally, he listens to reason,” Lance cheered. His eyes flickered over Keith’s face, and his grin changed from affectionate to knowing. “Heh. Cute,” he said, voice soft, and leaned in to press a kiss to one of Keith’s reddened cheeks. 

“Stop that,” Keith protested, though there wasn’t much force behind it. 

Lance laughed at him, and pressed his cold nose against the other cheek. “What? I thought we were having a bonding moment,” he chuckled, before kissing Keith’s blush again.

“I hate you.”

“Aww. So I guess that means you don’t want me to cradle you in my arms?”

Keith didn’t answer that, just frowned down at his leg. The pain had been numbed a bit by some of the gel Coran had packed for them in a makeshift first aide kit. The ones he'd made mandatory after the time Pidge had cut her arm on that one planet with the huge thorny plants. It still ached though, and he’d be lying if he said that it hadn’t felt nice to be sprawled over Lance’s lap and held. It made being forced to wait just a bit more bearable. 

“Keith?” Lance said, drawing his eyes up to the concerned look on his face. “You okay?”

Keith shrugged. 

“You could,” he said. For a second Lance looked so thoroughly confused that it was almost adorable. 

“I could- oh!” Lance grinned in realization, and Keith braced himself for the teasing that was sure to come.

Instead Lance chuckled softly and scrambled back, bracketing his body with his legs and letting Keith lay down against him with his head resting against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I knew you couldn’t resist me,” Lance boasts, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle securely. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it, I know how much you crave that good ol’ Lance Lovin’. Nothing to be ashamed of-”

“Can you cuddle quieter?” Keith groaned.

“Sure, Lance replied easily. “I’m the best at all kinds of cuddling. Loud, quiet, really really loud if you know what I mean…”

Keith grimaced. 

It was going to be a long long wait for their backup.


	4. Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance ♕: Holding hands

Shiro wasn't sure how long he and Lance had been watching the stars go by, but he did know one thing. He far preferred this version of getting lost in space to the other he'd experienced.

 

“What are you laughing about?” Lance teased, moving his head from Shiro’s shoulder to look at him. 

 

“Just thinking,” he replied with a soft smile, knowing that the humour he found in that particular thought might not be as funny to Lance. 

 

“Well, unless it's about how hot I am, stop that. We're on a date. You're supposed to be having too much fun to think,” Lance said confidently. “Maybe by, you know… making out with me with the stars in the background?” 

 

Shiro laughed at the hopeful look on his face. 

 

“Maybe. But didn't you say you bullied Hunk into making us lunch?” 

 

Lance’s eyebrows lifted, his lips turned down in a thoroughly insulted expression. 

 

“Okay, first of all, Hunk  _ loves  _ making food so there was no bullying involved,” he huffed. “And secondly, I can't believe you're thinking about food when I'm here offering to kiss you senseless!” 

 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, ready to join in Lance's banter, when Lance's stomach beat him to it with a loud rumble. 

 

“Uh. Okay fine, maybe lunch is a good idea,” Lance admitted as Shiro grinned at him in triumph. “But you're  _ so  _ kissing me in front of the stars after lunch. No arguments.” 

 

Lance tugged at his arm, clearly wanting Shiro to follow. But instead he froze.

 

Looking down he saw Lance's fingers entwined with cold metal. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance sounded worried as he stopped tugging and turned to face him. “Are you okay? I was just kidding, we don't have to make out if you aren't feeling it obviously. I didn't mean-”

 

“No, Lance it's fine,” he reassured him with a small smile. “I know. I just… how long have you been holding my hand?” 

 

Lance's brow furrowed in confusion. “Uh, I didn't like time it or anything, but pretty much this whole time?” 

 

Shiro wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. A strange mixture of emotion filled his chest. Affection for Lance, the sweet guy who never shied away from even the worst parts of Shiro, and sadness that he hadn't even noticed him holding the cold metal hand designed for fighting rather than holding.

 

“Ah.”

 

Lance's eyes searched his face, as understanding slowly dawned on him.

 

“I'm sorry. If it bothers you I can-” he moved to pull his hand away, but Shiro folded his fingers gently around him. He could feel the ghost of Lance's touch, though the sensation was nowhere near as strong as in his other hand. The Druids had given him enough feeling in his hand for him to be aware when something was slamming into him, but they clearly hadn't been too concerned about that particular aspect. After all, who needed feeling in a weapon?

 

“No. I like that you hold it,” he said, voice soft.

 

Lance's smile was more brilliant than the stars swirling past the window, and a thousand times more captivating.

 

“Mmm I like holding it too,” he said. Gently he took Shiro’s other hand in his, grin never fading as he held both and faced him. “But right now I want you to feel this.”

 

And with a squeeze to both hands Lance rocked forward on his toes slightly and pressed their lips together. 

 

And boy, did Shiro ever feel it. 

 

He let the tension he didn't even realize he'd been holding in his shoulders melt away and kissed Lance back, soft and sweet, for everything he was worth.

 

When he let his eyes flutter open he was met with the sight of Lance standing there, his expression open and awed and vulnerable in a way Shiro doubted anyone had seen it before. It was quickly growing to be one of his favourite sights.

 

A silent tick passed, a shared unhurried moment of tenderness between them.

 

Then, Shiro’s stomach growled loud enough to be a Galra soldier on the attack.

 

They both blinked, shocked for a moment, before they cracked up, Lance pressing his head against Shiro's shoulder as they laughed.

 

“Okay, okay, I get it, you're hungry,” Lance cackled, tugging both hands and leading Shiro backwards out of the room. “Let's have lunch.”

 

Shiro grinned. “And after that?”

 

Lance thankfully saw the setup for what it was, smirking devilishly up at him. 

 

“After that, I'll kiss you so hard you'll see stars.” 


End file.
